


America, America

by dreamsandbeyond



Category: Heroes For Hire (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:11:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsandbeyond/pseuds/dreamsandbeyond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misty Knight wanted to know what all the fuss was about with Captain America. She wasn't disappointed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	America, America

Steve could not breathe.

Misty was riding him strong and hard. She was all brown skin and attitude. Her soaking wet tight heat was stealing the breath from his lungs.

Lengthy moans were falling from her mouth as her hips turned a figure eight on his dick. It felt so good. Steve moved his hands from her waist to her ass. Her glorious ass that was more than two handfuls, an ass made for squeezing. It made his head spin with lust. He began thrusting up into her, making her breasts bounce harder. She moaned louder.

Fuck, who knew Captain America was such a dime piece? Misty thought. He was giving it to her so good. It didn't hurt that he had a big dick. Such a nice cock, she would have to give him a mind blowing blowjob man had her dickmatized. Misty placed her hands on Steve's oh so nice pecs and picked up the pace. She tossed her head back and leaned into the thrusts harder as Steve remote controlled her ass with his wonderfully large hands. Hands that had fingered her into bliss earlier in their activities.

"Oh yea, baby," encouraged Misty when Steve sat up and swallowed one of her nipples. She gripped his blond head tight to her chest. She continued to bounce in his lap while he worked his lovely mouth on her breasts. She was moaning like crazy. The way she tasted, felt and sounded was slowly driving Steve insane. He needed more.

Suddenly, Misty was out of his lap and was on her hands and knees. Before she could complain, Steve was back inside her, fucking her like a mad man. Misty shoved her face in the pillows and proceeded to scream her pleasure as he pounded into her.

"Fuck!" Steve growled. She was so beautiful and in this position, he could watch his cock go back and forth into her. He moved over her and griped her waist in one hand and fondled her breasts with the other. Her beautiful and rich mahogany skin contrasted wonderfully with his and made the artist in Steve croon. Everything about her was turning him inside out.

Misty was vainly grasping at the bed sheets for purchase; her metal hand was literally tearing the sheets. Nothing could have prepared her for the orgasm that sharply hit her. It knocked the wind out of her and bowed her back. It felt so fucking good and sent her body into a mini seizure. She was calling out his name to the heavens.

That was the breaking point for Steve. She was already tight so when she clenched up even tighter, he couldn't hold out any longer. He thrust into her two more times and buried his face in her neck as his body shook. When it was over he peppered kiss on her throat and rolled over, pulling her on top of him.

"Mmm, baby if I knew you were packing that kind of heat, I would have been on you from day one." Misty purred. She was a boneless heap on top of Steve.

He blushed. "Um, well, I-I-I…" Steve was at a loss for words. Misty released a throaty laugh that made Steve blush harder. "After all that, and you still blushing like a virgin?" Misty leaned up and kissed him, paying extra attention to his full bottom lip. It left Steve a bit dazed. "Give me a few minutes and we can start round two." She whispered on his lips.

"Round two?" Steve blinked. Honestly, the fact that they had gotten to round one was a miracle in Steve's book. It wasn't every day dame like Misty came knocking on his door.

"Oh yea, we gon' do this all night long, sugar. Think you can handle that, Cap?" Misty challenged. She had a devious grin and a dangerous gleam in her eyes. It turned him on. "Yes ma'am." Steve smiled as they moved on to round two.


End file.
